For many types of media (e.g., low density polyethylene) a packaging process employing such media is typically performed using a conventional bagging machine. In this regard, the media is preprocessed as bags on a roll with perforations between the top of one bag and the bottom of an adjacent bag. In this way the perforations allow for separation of individual bags. A typical packaging system for bags on a roll operates in the following manner: (1) bags on the roll are advanced such that the bag can be blown open and filled by an operator or infeed device, and (2) the filled bag is sealed and separated from the roll at the perforation. Thereafter, the packaging system advances the bag stock to repeat the foregoing process.
It is often desired to provide packaging for a product using a media which is not suitable for arrangement as a bag on a roll. In this regard, many desirable types of media are not well suited to being perforated (e.g., metalized polyester and polypropelene and other films), or are too costly to have preprocessed in the form of a bag on a roll. Accordingly, these types of media are provided in the form of a continuous film. Earlier devices for packaging a product using these types of media (1) form a bag from a single sheet media, (2) fill the bag with product, and (3) seal the bag. There are numerous drawbacks to these devices. First, these devices waste a large amount of media because they form "fins" along the length of the bag in order to properly seal the bag. Moreover, the "fin" protrudes from the bag, thus providing a less aesthetically pleasing package. Another drawback to the earlier devices is their large weight and size. In this regard, a typical earlier device will weigh in the range of approximately 300 to 400 lbs., and have a length of 6 to 7 feet. In addition, such earlier devices are fairly expensive. Such devices generally cost $40,000 or more. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and inexpensive system for packaging products using media which is not preprocessed in the form of a bag on a roll.